1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (Light emitting diode) signaling device for a bicycle and, more particularly, to an LED signaling device mounted on a bicycle to alert passerby or transportation tools in front or back of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles have become an increasingly popular mid-distance and short-distance transportation tool and an exercise tool lately because of the eco-friendly nature thereof. However, just like any other transportation tools, the prevalence of bicycles brings forth escalating accident rate. People realize that cycling may put cyclists under the threat of injury or death as a result of accidents. Therefore, many bike manufacturers start focusing on improvement for bike safety, such as front wheel and rear wheel brakes, material and weight of bike frame, passive reflector, active signaling and flashing indicators and the like, to enhance the safety of cyclists upon cycling.
With reference to FIGS. 10A and 10B, a conventional bike lighting device has a switch 61 mounted on a housing 60 of the bike lighting device to alternately turn on and off a light source 62 and to connect to or disconnect from a power source, thereby controlling the light source 62 to turn on or off or to flicker. However, the conventional lighting device can only alert passerby and vehicles ahead or in the nearby with rather limited signaling features, such as continuous lighting means or flashing lighting means. Neighboring passerby or transportation tools may not have the idea what the next move cyclists would make for avoidance of accident. For example, when cyclists are making a sudden left or right turn or are braking, adjacent passerby or transportation tools may ignore the messages from the cyclists and bring on a traffic accident. Accordingly, the conventional active signaling device needs to be further improved.